


She's Not Always Ready, But When She Is...

by 3R1D4N_4MPOR4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3R1D4N_4MPOR4/pseuds/3R1D4N_4MPOR4
Summary: Vriska Serket is one hell of a tease(Each chapter is the same story but with slightly different details depending on gender.)





	1. Male Reader

Vriska Serket, a goddess among men, a rare flower that blooms in the face of resistance, and most importantly, she's your girlfriend. Congratulations! The only problem is now that she's not free to gallivant around and sleep with whomever she pleases, you're the object of all of her sexual desires. Which can be nice, she knows how to treat you right, but the main issue is that she has a habit of riling you up with no intention to follow through with what she says. She could talk your ear off all day about how she wants to suck you dry, but when it's time to strip, she bails, leaving you with a rock-hard frustration boner. She loves fucking with you almost as much as she loves fucking you in general. But oh man, the days where she actually goes through with it are fantastic.  


She slaps your ass in the morning while you fix breakfast, mentions how hot you look while you cook, and next thing you know, your eggs are burning cause you're too busy plowing her ass on the kitchen floor. After getting cleaned up for the first time today, you might try to play video games while talking to your friends through a headset, and she takes this as a personal challenge to suck your dick and try to get you to moan while everyone listens in. When lunch rolls around, you decide to make sandwiches so you won't have to worry about burning anything, but Vriska does hold your attention long enough by finger-fucking herself on the kitchen table so your sandwich gets hard and stale. Even when you're trying to take a shower, she just hops in and helps wash your back, which just leads to warm shower sex. By then, you're too tired to make dinner, but that just means Vriska gets to cuddle you while you fall asleep on the couch trying to watch your shows. Some might think all of that attention during the day is just to tire you out so she can get some nice couch cuddles. What never occurs to her is that if she wanted couch cuddles, all she'd have to do is ask.


	2. Female Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a lady this time

Vriska Serket, a goddess among men, a rare flower that blooms in the face of resistance, and most importantly, she's your girlfriend. Congratulations! The only problem is now that she's not free to gallivant around and sleep with whomever she pleases, you're the object of all of her sexual desires. Which can be nice, she knows how to treat you right, but the main issue is that she has a habit of riling you up with no intention to follow through with what she says. She could talk your ear off all day about how she wants to suck you dry, but when it's time to strip, she bails, leaving you with a frustrating lady boner and some soaked underwear. She loves fucking with you almost as much as she loves fucking you in general. But oh man, the days where she actually goes through with it are fantastic. 

She slaps your ass in the morning while you fix breakfast, mentions how hot you look while you cook, and next thing you know, your eggs are burning cause you're too busy eating her out on the kitchen floor. After getting cleaned up for the first time today, you might try to play video games while talking to your friends through a headset, and she takes this as a personal challenge to eat you out and try to get you to moan while everyone listens in. When lunch rolls around, you decide to make sandwiches so you won't have to worry about burning anything, but Vriska does hold your attention long enough by finger-fucking herself on the kitchen table so your sandwich gets hard and stale. Even when you're trying to take a shower, she just hops in and helps wash your back, which just leads to warm shower sex. By then, you're too tired to make dinner, but that just means Vriska gets to cuddle you while you fall asleep on the couch trying to watch your shows. Some might think all of that attention during the day is just to tire you out so she can get some nice couch cuddles. What never occurs to her is that if she wanted couch cuddles, all she'd have to do is ask.


End file.
